This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Within the Markey Center for Structural Biology at Purdue University, there are nine groups using X-ray crystallography to understand the structural basis of a wide variety of biological processes. As a group, we would like to submit a joint proposal to gain access to the Advanced Photon Source beamlines. The goals of this proposal are to 1) make maximal use of the APS resource and 2) provide training to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Crystallographic data collection has become quite rapid, especially at synchrotron sources. As a result, many laboratories, especially the smaller laboratories, find it difficult to completely fill a 24 hour shift at a beamline. To conserve this valuable resource, we submit this program proposal that will allow the groups at Purdue to split shifts at APS. This mode of operation has the added advantage of having students and postdoctoral fellows from various laboratories working together to collect their data. This will facilitate an exchange of information and ideas, and thereby improve the quality of the science and provide an excellent learning opportunity for our student and postdoctoral trainees. Participating PIs in this submission are: Jue Chen, William Cramer, Barbara Golden, Michael Rossmann, Cynthia Stauffacher, Joe Kappock and Dinesh Yernool. Please see attached pdf for descriptions of representative projects and progress from the previous GUP proposal.